sonic_robo_blast_2fandomcom-20200214-history
In Development
This is about upcoming content. Information is flexible and may (not) change. This page lists planned changes/additions to SRB2v2.2 and beyond. Levels New Things Arid Canyon: The second Act is rather complete and features a minecart gimmick and strong focus on underground areas. Red Volcano: The second Act is being developed. Act 1 will be extended a bit. Gimmicks for Act 2 will include one that involves the player's movement and lava in a non-hazardous way. The Blue Mountain plan has been scrapped in favor of a regular lava-themed Act. Dark City: Still in the planning stage due to ACZ and RVZ's higher priority. It might not be made due to a lack of gameplay ideas. Metal Robotnik was meant to be used as the boss here but was moved to Egg Rock for the time being. Due to the boss' revamp the missiles shot by him in 2.0 may no longer be placed as standalone objects. Grand Eggship: 'Still in the planning stage due to ACZ and RVZ's higher priority. It might not be made due to a lack of gameplay ideas. It was originally named Doom Ship Zone but it was renamed Grand Eggship to avoid confusion with Deep Sea. Changes 'Greenflower: Modified grass texture and a new skybox. Being revamped to better teach game mechanics to newbies while rewarding skilled play. Revamps Deep Sea: Being entirely remade. A few pictures have been released showing a confusing slope area, a new skybox and a never-before-seen gargoyle pushing puzzle. Castle Eggman: Act 1 is being completely remade with a new skybox featuring Eggman's castle. Special Stages Toxic Plateau & Flooded Cove: Unknown layout changes are planned. Cavern Fortress: The hallway at the end has been revamped and now features vertically moving maces. Dusty Wasteland: Being remade from scratch. Spoiler Alert! This section contains upcoming changes to the Secret Levels. Read at Sonic's risk! Extra Levels SRB1 Remake: Bosses are not a priority but sprites have been made for them. Lift Zone and Space Chase Zone have not been made yet. There is also a plan to enable SRB1 enemies to shoot bullets like in SRB1. Official Level Design Contest Imports: A lot of OLDC winner levels will be added among them Frozen Hillside 1 of the May/June OLDC 2011 as unlockables. Super/Hyper: Textures and a basic layout for the First Super Level, Sweet Tooth Zone, have been made. A layout for the Third Hyper Level has been made too. It is demonic according to Mystic. Secret Level Spoilers end here. Miscellaneous *Plans exist to add new weapon rings to Match and related gametypes, among them a second long-range weapon to act as a counter for the Rail Ring. These weapon rings were first worked on during the development of v2.1, but progress on them was eventually halted as development shifted towards other areas of the game. *Super forms in Match will be removed and a different reward for collecting all emeralds will be introduced. *2.2 will feature improved sprites for Sonic and Super Sonic, as well as a proper spindash animation. *2.2 will include a revamp to the PolyObject setup system, among other things making the Parameters linedef optional for simpler PolyObjects. This change breaks compatibility with maps from 2.0 and 2.1 that use PolyObjects. In addition, work has been done towards fixing some (but not all) of their rendering glitches. *Slopes and appropriate physics for them have been added to SRB2 and will be included from 2.2 onwards. Among the capabilities of SRB2's slopes are support for FOFs (including translucent ones), vertex-based slopes and dynamic slopes whose angle can be changed at runtime. *The spring sprites have been remade for 2.2. *The palette has been revamped for 2.2, merging similar colors to make space for entirely new color ranges.